So Close
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A reveal story inspired by the song 'So Close' from Enchanted. This ties along with my other one-shots and fic-lets but it is not necessary to read those to understand this.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, this was a request by **__**LoVefan0813**__** and so I am honoring that wish. And plus I thought it was a good idea. This is my take on a reveal. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman nor do I own 'So Close' from the Enchanted Soundtrack. **_

_--_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye _

_And never knew _

_So Close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you _

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted_

_To hold you_

_So close._

_--_

The day started out well. He didn't have to get up extra early to take of Super-business. In fact he wasn't even really that late to work. Perry White didn't yell at him as soon as he walked in the door and Lois was in a good mood. She greeted him with a smile. Jason had been good that morning.

He wasn't called away too often during the day and when he "accidentally" spilled his coffee it didn't ruin his suit. Lois even stopped over to help him clean up. She did mutter something about him being a 'clumsy dork from nowheresville' but she said it with a smile and he knew she was kidding.

Lois brought Jason to work after he got out from school and his heart soared when he saw the boy walk into the bullpen with a smile. Jason greeted Jimmy with a happy tone and then proceeded to greet him.

"Guess what Mr. Clark; I got an A on my test!" He held up the piece of paper with the big 'A' and a smiley in Sharpie Red Marker.

"Wow Jason, that's really great!" His son was smart…he wouldn't love him any less if he wasn't though.

Jason grinned and then practically skipped back to his mother's desk.

Yes his day seemed to being going well indeed.

But that was soon to change.

"Clark?"

Clark jumped and turned to see Lois standing next to his desk, Jason holding her hand next to her. "Can you watch him? I have to step out for a minute."

Clark grinned inwardly but said aloud, "Sure Lois."

Lois smiled gratefully and let go of Jason's hand and walked towards the elevator.

"Hello Jason."

"Hi Mr. Clark, what'cha doing?" He asked looking at the computer.

"I'm writing an article for Mr. White about…" He paused. A five year old wouldn't find current events interesting. "Just an article."

Jason stared at the screen, "You're a good speller."

"Yea?" He knew Jason was smart, but what five year old could read adult words?

Jason nodded, "You have no lines under your words. Mommy has lines under her words."

Clark laughed. He was sure Lois had a lot of 'lines' under her words as practically every other word was misspelled.

"Are you a good speller, Jason?"

He shrugged, "I'm only five."

Clark opened a new document and pulled Jason up onto his lap. He typed something on the screen. "What does that say?"

"That spells my name! J-A-S-O-N." He stated proudly. Clark smiled, "Right." He deleted that and typed another word.

"Cat!" Jason read.

"Great!"

He typed another word, "How about this one?"

"That says Superman."

"Good…that was a hard one."

Jason shook his head, "No it wasn't. Everyone knows how to spell Superman, Dad."

Clark stiffened. Did he hear correctly?

"Jason…did you just call me Dad?"

Jason turned to look at him and Clark saw his own blue eyes staring back at him. "You are my Daddy aren't you?"

Clark's eyes widened. Did Lois tell him? No...Lois didn't know Clark was Superman but if Jason knew that Superman was his father than he must know Clark Kent is Superman.

"Where did you hear that Jason?"

"I hear Mommy tell you when you were in the hospital." He said simply.

Yep, he knew.

"Jason…Do you know who I am?"

Jason looked confused, "You're Clark…"

"And besides that?"

Jason nodded, "You're superman!"

Clark lifted his head to look around the office, to see if anyone had heard Jason say that. No one seemed to have.

Clark lowered his voice, "How do you know that?"

"I saw a picture of Superman on the TV and you were standing right next to it and you looked the same." He said like it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out.

Clark let out a breath. Okay, so his son knew his secret. That saved the trouble of telling him and he also knew that he was his father. "Now Jason…you can never tell anyone that I'm Superman, you understand?"

Jason nodded, "And Mommy doesn't know either so I can't call you Daddy when you're Mr. Clark."

Clark looked down at him in surprised, "Uh...right. And you can't tell anybody that Superman is your daddy either."

Jason frowned, "I can't let anyone know that you're my daddy?"

Clark shook his head, "No, I'm sorry buddy. But when we're alone, you can call me 'Daddy' anytime you want."

The look on his son's face broke his heart. That's it…he was telling Lois today. He had to. Jason deserved better than this.

Jason nodded, "Okay…" He said quietly.

Clark brushed Jason's bangs out of his eyes, "It'll be our secret."

" 'kay'" Jason wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and Clark couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Okay." Clark said after the hug ended. "You want to get back to spelling?"

Jason nodded, his nodded suddenly changing.

Clark erased 'Superman' off the screen and typed a different word. "Try this one."

Jason squinted at the screen, "Bee-are!"

"Close, but not quite." Clark pointed at the screen. "An 'e' can have an "ee" sound or an "eh" sound. In this particular word the 'e' has an 'eh' sound."

"Beh-are." Jason tried again.

Clark smiled at his attempt. "Again, very close. Now the "a" can have an 'ah' sound of an 'aie' sound. Now try to say it once more."

"Beh-air.Beh-air. BEAR!" He exclaimed happily. "It says bear!"

Clark grinned, "Yes, it says bear!"

Jason grinned and laughed, "Another one!"

And Clark went back to the keyboard and typed another word.

Lois came back into the bullpen after stepping out for some air. There has been too much going on in her life lately. First she learns that her son is the son of the Man of Steel, then she and Richard started to drift apart. Richard decided to break off the engagement and moved to Europe. And to her surprise and great relief, Jason took it rather well. But now he didn't have a father in his life. Superman wouldn't play catch with him in the backyard. And Perry assigned her to the 'New Krypton' incident and she was still collecting information from Superman and she figured he didn't like talking about it.

She wanted a cigarette but she knew Superman would probably show up and ruin it for her so she fought of the desire and just went up to the roof for air. After she let her mind wonder she came back downstairs and now here she stood.

She immediately sought out her son and found him where she left him. Jason was sitting on Clark's lap smiling and laughing. Despite her state of mind, she let herself smile at the sight. No matter what, her son's smile and laugh could always cheer her up.

She caught a glimpse of Clark's face and saw a smile on his face as well. She watched as he said something to Jason, Jason inclined his head toward the computer and said something. Clark's face lit up and he nodded.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how quickly Jason took to her old partner and visa versa. Clark was always her rock during hard times. He was the one she could always count on. The one who would put up with her moods and attitudes and never complained. She really had to thank him for that.

She approached them slowly and heard Jason proclaim Clark's last name.

"Right!" Clark exclaimed and at that moment Clark looked to her. "Hi Lois."

Jason turned when he heard Clark say his mother's name, "Hi Mommy!"

Lois smiled slightly, "Hi baby. Did you have fun with Mr. Clark?"

Jason nodded vigorously. "Yea, we were spelling!"

Lois cocked an eyebrow at Clark. He still had that grin on his face but his eyes held that glint she knew all too well. Clark knew far too well that she couldn't spell and now he was rubbing it in her face with her own son!

"Spelling huh? What words were you spelling?"

"A lot of words. I spelled Cat, bear, Mommy, Superman, Clark, Kent, my name…Mommy did you know that Mr. Clark doesn't have lines under his words?"

Clark sniggered and Lois shot a glare at him. "Yes well, Mr. Clark is a good speller. Come on honey, come back to my desk."

Jason pouted, "But I wanna stay with Mr. Clark."

Lois sighed quietly, "Mr. Clark has work to do."

"I don't mind Lois." Clark said quickly. And he didn't mind. He would spend all day with his son if he could.

"No Clark, I've pulled you away from you work long enough, come on Jason."

"Awww.." Jason hopped off Clarks lap and made his way over to Lois' desk. Lois watched him walk away and then turned to Clark. "Thanks for watching him."

Clark nodded and smiled, "It was no trouble at all Lois, anytime."

She smiled slightly and nodded. But her smile faced when she heard a crash from across the room followed by a quiet 'oops' by Jason. It was inaudible to Lois but Clark heard it and he had to suppress a smile.

"Jason!" Lois called out as she stalked over to her desk.

"Sorry Mommy." Clark heard Jason say.

Lois bent down and picked up the desk drawer that had completely fallen out. She gathered all the supplies and muttered, "I'm going to need to talk to your father about this newly found strength of yours." She said it more to herself. Clark's heart skipped a beat when she said that. He heard her tell him before that Jason was his son but hearing Lois say it like that made it seem even more real.

"I didn't mean to Mommy." Jason's voice ran in his head. Lois kneeled down to his eye level and placed her hands on his arms gently, "I know sweetie but you have special abilities now, you're stronger than other boys your age. So you have to be careful."

Clark watched and listened on in silence. He remembered his mother telling him that when he was Jason's age.

"I was just trying to get a pen." Jason voice sounded sad, scared, and confused. Oh how he wished he could go over there and help his son through this.

"Honey…I'm just saying you have to be carefully. Remember what we talked about the other night."

Jason nodded, "Daddy told me I would be different."

Clark's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

"He did, when?"

"After he came out of the hospital, he came to visit me. He told me I would be different."

Clark let out the breath he was holding.

Jason was awake during that speech? Well the kid did just learn his father was Superman, what five year old could sleep after learning that bit of information?

He decided to stop eavesdropping on Lois and Jason and turned back to his work.

After a few more hours of working, he decided to head home. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lois hunched over her work. She had taken Jason home and left him with a sitter for it was getting late and Jason needed to eat and he was getting restless.

He packed up his things and started to head out.

Lois glanced up and saw him getting ready to leave. She dropped her pen and pushed the chair back as she got up.

Clark turned off this computer and tuned his hearing to see if he could hear any trouble. The world seemed pretty quiet right then but he wanted to do a quick check anyway.

He headed towards the elevator but only got a few steps away from his desk when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Lois standing there.

"Lois?"

"Clark before you go I want to talk to you." He noticed that she looked serious and that only posed one question. "Am I in trouble?"

Lois scoffed and shook her head, "No, Clark. You're not in trouble."

He cocked his head to the side, "What do you want to talk about?"

Lois looked around, "Not here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an empty room. She closed the door behind her and turned to look at him.

"Lois what's going on?"

Lois was acting more peculiar. For one Lois never pulled Clark Kent into a dimly lit room…alone. Right now…he didn't have to act nervous. Lois said that he wasn't in trouble but she could be just saying that to keep the peace on the outside… but then again Lois never really cared who heard her when she was in one of her moods.

"Clark, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For…everything."

He furrowed his brow. This was definitely out of character for Lois.

She sighed, "I mean since Richard left my life has been as mess. Jason doesn't have a father anymore…well there's his biological father but…"

Clark inwardly winced, "His biological father?" He hated lying to her. He really did.

Lois nodded, "Yea, Richard is not Jason's biological father but his biological father I don't think I can count on."

Another wince. That one hurt.

"He's never around and I just can't see him playing catch with him or taking him out to ballgames." She turned to him, "That's why I'm thanking you Clark. Jason needs a father figure in his life and he seems to really like you."

Clark swallowed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Lois…you don't have to…Jason is a swell kid."

Lois made a face. He wasn't sure if it was the use of the word 'swell' or the fact that he used the word to describe her son. But she didn't say anything about that subject.

"Not only that Clark but throughout the years, you've always put up with me."

'That's because I love you Lois.' The voice inside him said.

"I've always lashed out on you, called you names and yet you never once seemed to mind. Clark, you're my best friend."

Clark remained calm on the outside but on the inside he was going insane. 'I have to tell her tonight. I have to.'

"Lois…I…I'm sure Jason's father will pull through."

Lois gave him a skeptical glance, "You don't know him like I do."

'Oh Lois, you have no idea…'

"Well maybe not…but people can surprise you sometimes."

Lois smiled but shook her head. "I wish I could believe you Clark."

Clark turned his gaze to the floor. Was he really that bad? Well, Lois did only know Superman as Superman and Superman can't publicly go out with his son.

Lois rested a hand on Clark's upper arm and raised herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He lifted his head and stared at her in surprise. Lois smiled at the slight pink Clark's cheeks turned.

"Goodnight Clark." She said and left the room. He stood there for a few moments and then shook his head and exited the room.

After he left The Daily Planet, he went back to his apartment quickly and then changed into his suit and did a check of the world.

There was a car fire in New York, a robbery in Wyoming and a gang rape over in France. After he took care of those major events and a few more minor accidents, he headed over to Lois. He hovered over the Riverside Drive home for a few silent moments and then slowly lowered himself to the ground.

Lois stood in the kitchen, clutching a cup of coffee. She had no idea why but she had the feeling tonight was going to be a long night.

After Clark had left The Planet, she stayed only a half an hour more before heading home. When she got home, she discovered that Jason was already in bed and asleep. She paid the babysitter and went into the kitchen and that's where she stood now.

She turned around slowly lost in her thoughts and nearly jumped out of her skin. Outside of her window stood Superman, his arms crossed over his chest and staring right at her. She placed her hand over her chest, "Jesus." She muttered and opened the sliding glass doors.

"Could you knock or something next time instead of scaring me to death?"

His lips curved up into a small smile, "Sorry Lois."

She rolled her eyes, "Jason is asleep."

He shook his head, "I came here to see you."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "Lois…we need to talk."

"Yes we do." She agreed. "Jason is getting stronger…soon it will be uncontrollable for him."

Superman nodded, "Yes…I will need to train him."

"Train him? What is he a dog?"

He was taken a back by that statement, "No! Lois, Jason is not a dog but in order to control his strength he has to learn how."

Lois sighed, "Is that the only time he's going to see you? When he needs to be 'trained'?"

Superman's brow furrowed, "Lois you know it's…"

"Dangerous….yea I know. But you're his father. He needs a father. And like you said it's dangerous he…you can't be around for him to…"

"Play catch with him or take him to ball games." He voiced her words from before. "You can't count on me."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "You were listening in on me?"

He shook his head slowly, "No." He took a breath. This was it. There was no going back now. "I was in the room."

Lois looked utterly confused, "What do you mean you were in the room? The only two people in the room were me and Cl…" Just then it dawned on her. "Clark?"

"Hi Lois." He said softly and almost shyly.

Her jaw dropped, "CLARK?!"

He nodded, "Yes it's me. Clark Kent, reporter for The Daily Planet, farm boy from Kansas, your partner."

"Oh My God…" She muttered.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long and I just never could."

Lois couldn't say anything and she just stood there with her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Lois?"

"I can't believe this…" she muttered, "You're…You're Clark and Clark is…Clark is Superman and….you were just going to lie to us?!" She finally snapped out of her stupor. "It's bad enough you lied to me but how could you do that to your son? Are you going to tell him?"

"He knows."

"I beg your pardon?"

He swallowed under Lois' intense gaze, "Jason knows that Clark is Superman….he's known for a while."

That only angered her further, "You told our son and you couldn't tell me?!"

He threw his hands up in innocence, "I only found out today that Jason knew who I was. I didn't tell him, he found out himself along with the fact that I'm his father."

Lois clenched her jaw, "He found it out on his own?"

Clark nodded, "Yes he did. He said he saw a picture of Superman on the television and saw Clark standing next to it and connected the dots."

"I'm around both of you every day! How did I not notice it?!" She exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air. He wasn't sure if she was frustrated with herself or with him….probably both.

"You have." He said quietly.

She spun around, "What??"

"You have noticed it before."

She gave him a look of misunderstanding.

"Before I left…you figured it out and after I explained everything we went up to the fortress and...well…Jason was conceived."

Lois stared at him, "Why don't I remember this?"

He looked at her sheepishly and guiltily, "I…wiped your memory." He cowered at the look on her face.

"You did WHAT?!"

He winced at her loud screech, "Lois…you'll wake up Jason."

"Why would you do that?!" She was furious and she didn't care who heard her.

"You were miserable." He told her. "It was clear to you that you had to share me with the World and you didn't want to do that…you stayed up crying for nights and I couldn't stand to see you like that."

"Oh so, I get a little weepy and you decided to just take it all away, leave the solar system for five years, leaving me alone, angry, pregnant and having no idea why!"

"Lois…if I had any idea that you were pregnant I never would have left I…"

"That's not the point here!" She snapped. "That is my personal memories, what makes you think that you could to that?!"

"I know I made a mistake." He admitted.

"A mistake?!" Lois glowered at him. "A mistake is forgetting an appointment you made or spilling your coffee. Wiping someone's memory that you supposedly love is NOT a mistake!!"

He outstretched his arms toward her, "Lois calm down."

She practically threw herself away from him. "Don't you touch me!"

He slowly lowered his arms to his sides. Lois had a right to be angry. She had every single right. And yet he couldn't help the hurt expression his face adopted.

Lois pointed a finger at him, "Don't you dare give me that look! You're not the victim here! Do you have any idea how it feels to have not only your best friend lie to you but also the father of your child?!" She was on the verge of hysteria.

"It was hard." He told her sternly. "It is hard keeping this secret from everyone. I've wanted to tell you, everyday I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to know but the last time you were almost killed."

"That should be my choice!" she exclaimed. "Whether I want to risk my life in order to know you."

"If anything happened to you because someone wanted to get to me, I would never forgive myself." He said softly as the flashback of seeing Lois covered in all that rubble flashed in his mind. He shook his head slowly.

"Stop that! You are not responsible for me! And you furthermore cannot make decisions for me! You have no idea how it felt to hear that I was pregnant and have no memory of ever being with someone."

He cocked his head, "But Richard…"

"I was too far along for it to be Richards."

He sighed quietly, "I'm sorry Lois."

"You're sorry. Well 'sorry' doesn't cut it anymore!"

"What can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do!" Her voice cracked and he could hear that she was about to cry.

'Way to go Kent. You made her furious at you and now she's going to cry'

"I don't even know what to call you anymore!"

"I'm still Clark Kent…I'll always be Clark Kent."

She stared at him with a skeptical glare.

"Not the goofy guy everyone knows at the office but I am Clark. I grew up as Clark Kent and only became Superman to help the world."

Lois was quiet for a while. The only sound was the wind rustling through the trees and the water splashing up against the dock. He was both worried and hopeful at the same time. He had no idea what she was thinking. She could have been thinking about what he said and considering forgiving him but the again she could plotting ways to kill him.

Lois finally lifted her head to look at him. Her face was unreadable. "Please leave." She whispered but her heard her loud and clear.

He knew there was no arguing with Lois when she was like this. He wanted to say something to her, to try and make it better. But she probably didn't want to see or hear him at the moment.

So he only nodded.

Lois turned and headed back into the house. She closed the door slowly and let out a breath. She slid to the ground and rested her back against the door. She made sure he was gone before she broke down. She buried her head in the crook of her arm and let the tears finally fall.

Superman flew through the clouds an up. He heard Lois' quiet sobs echoing in his ears. He paused mid flight and just hovered there. He closed his eyes and thought about the day. The day had started out so well. He got to see Jason, spend time with him, hear him call him 'Daddy' for the first time. And then Lois thanked him for everything. No…she thanked Clark. Clark 'gee-that's-swell' Kent.

Tonight went better than he expected though. He imagined the worst case scenarios. Lois banning him from ever seeing Jason again or bringing out Kryptonite on him. Though where Lois would have gotten Kryptonite he had no idea.

The worst was hopefully over. Lois would eventually calm down…maybe.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew he did the right thing. Lois had to know, there was no question about that.

Now all he had to do was wait for her to come around. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her again. After everything, he still loved her as much as before, if not more. Especially now that Jason was here. If Jason was not a symbol of their love, then what was?

He opened his eyes and looked back down to Earth; the sound of Lois' sobs still ringing in his ears.

"Lois…I'm so sorry." He whispered into the night and then flew off to where distant cries lead him.

_--_

_Oh how could I face _

_The faceless days_

_If I should lose you now_

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending _

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_For we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still…_

_So far. _

_--_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This story was originally going to be a one-shot like all my other ones but I've gotten requests to continue this story so that is what I am doing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Far Away by Nickleback or The Reason by Hoobastank.**_

* * *

_ ()()()()()()()_

O_n my knees_

_ I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you_

_I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_()()()()()()()()_

* * *

Clark dreaded the day. He stood in front of the Daily Planet and x-rayed the building and discovered that Lois had already arrived. And she didn't look too happy.

He could stand in front of a loaded gun aimed straight at him, fly into a volcano, stop a tornado but a furious Lois Lane made him quake.

He took a breath and walked in through the revolving doors. He braced himself for the worst as he rode the elevator up to his floor. When the elevator opened, he stepped out into the bullpen. And like always, no one seemed to notice him. Except Jimmy.

"Hiya Mr. Kent!" Jimmy greeted with a cheery smile.

"Well hi there Jimmy. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing alright. How about you?"

He didn't want to give away anything. He wanted to keep what happened between him and Lois last night a secret as much as possible. "I…I'm kinda tired, had a long night."

"Oh…well get some coffee it'll cheer you up." He slapped Clark on the back lightly. Clark fell forward in attempt to keep his klutzy image up. But Jimmy didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't say anything.

Jimmy started to head back to his desk; "OH!" he turned around and walked back over to Clark. "Just a bit of word to the wise…Lois is not in a good mood today." He said lowly. Clark nodded, although he already knew that much.

"I said hello to her this morning and she growled at me!"

Clark's eyebrows shot up, "She _growled_ at you?"

Jimmy nodded his eyes wide. "Yea…it was scary. It was like she was the lioness and I was her prey. I would stay clear of her today. Though maybe you could calm her down." He shrugged.

Clark highly doubted that. If anything he'd only make her angrier by approaching her. "I…I don't know Jimmy, I think she would chop my head off. I'll think I'll just leave her be."

Jimmy nodded, "Good idea. Man, I'd hate to be the guy that pissed her off."

'Gee Jimmy, thanks that just made me feel a whole lot better.'

"Well, I better get to work, and you better get to work too, Mr. Kent." Jimmy said and then headed back to his desk.

Clark sighed and headed towards his desk.

"Lane! In my office now!"

Clark looked over his shoulder and saw Lois grudgingly get up from her seat and trudge into Perry's office. The door slammed closed and he tuned in his hearing.

"What?" She snapped.

"First of all I don't know what your problem is today but you better settle down." Perry told her.

"I had a long night Chief; I am not in the mood to deal with anyone or anything right now."

"I do not want a scene in my newsroom so keep to yourself ok?"

Lois grumbled.

"Ok and second, I gave you that piece on New Krypton a month ago, where is it?"

Lois sighed, "Why don't you give it to someone else? Like Kent." She spit out his name and he winced. "I'm sure he knows a damn lot about Superman."

"Lois as for as long as Superman has been on Earth, you've practically been his press agent."

"So?"

"So…you stand on top of the roof and he comes running!" He exclaimed. "Or flying…" he added.

"Chief, he's Superman. I'm sure he would come to anyone."

"A good looking female reporter Lois. Kent is not a good looking female reporter and he just got back. New Krypton is a big story."

"I'm sure he can handle it." Her tone was somewhat sarcastic.

"Lois you are a Pulitzer Prize winning reporter."

"For an article titled 'Why the World DOESN'T need Superman'! If I write this, it will be hypocritical."

Perry sighed, "Like I said before, no one remembers what you won a Pulitzer for just that you won one."

"But Chief…"

"Lane, you're doing this story. Get Superman's attention, I don't care if you throw yourself out a window….get that interview!"

"Fine." Lois snapped and opened the door. Clark turned his hearing back to normal. He saw Lois come out of the office and storm over to him. She placed her hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Let's go."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Go?"

"Oh don't pretend like you weren't listening."

He adopted a sheepish look and she rolled her eyes, "Come on." She said harshly as she walked to an empty room. He reluctantly got up and followed her. He closed the door softly and turned slowly to face her.

"Alright let's get this over and done with." She took out her tape recorder.

"Uh Lois…"

She lifted her head, "Don't talk okay?"

He lowered his head slightly and didn't say a word.

"Okay, let's get this interview started."

"Lois…I can't." He said softly.

"What do you mean you _can't_?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you about New Krypton."

She glared at him, "You can't tell me?! After all you've done lately you can't at least give me this?!"

He swallowed, "What happened on New Krypton is…personal."

"Personal…oh." She nodded slightly. "Okay…I suppose wiping my memories was personal too." She looked up at him. Her voice was calm and her face was serious but it was the calm before the storm.

"Lois I said I was sorry and I really meant it. I deeply regret doing that to you…"

"Well obviously you did it for a reason."

"Yes…then I did. I thought it was the best thing for you. If I had any idea that you were pregnant…."

"We slept together!" Here comes the rain… "How could you not think it was a possibility?"

"I had no idea we were capable of reproduction."

She gave him an incredulous look.

"Lois, think about it. We are different species. I honestly didn't think it was possible for me to get a human pregnant."

"So you just ran with that, you didn't even give it the slightly chance that maybe you did?"

Clark sighed, "No…I didn't. There was too much going on in that time- honestly it didn't cross my mind once."

Clark anticipated the thunder and lightning but the rain seemed to be letting up. Lois didn't say anything for a minute.

"So you're not going to give me the interview?" She asked.

Clark shook his head slowly. "No."

She nodded. "Fine. I'll just tell Perry Superman was being very uncooperative."

She put her tape recorder away and started to head towards the door.

"Lois what happened to me on that Island is not something I want the public to know." He knew Lois was upset about something completely something different but now he felt the need to stand up for himself.

"Alright Clark, I get it."

He could tell he wanted to get out of there and she even opened the door. But he wasn't finished. He sped over to the door and shut it closed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She hissed at him. Here comes the rain again.

"I don't think you do get it!" His voice dropped lower.

"I understand just fine. You want to be left alone."

"That's not…"

"You exclude me from your 'Secret Identity' and you don't want anyone to know what happened on New Krypton."

"Lois I did that to protect you."

"I'm a big girl, I can protect myself I don't need you to save me!"

He frowned, "I know, I realize that and I'm sorry. But I don't want to relive what happened on that island. You have NO IDEA what Luthor did to me."

"Poor baby." She spat out. "Our job is to report the news no matter how horrible. This is news!" She told him sternly.

"I don't want to talk about it." He was starting to lose his patience with her. That happened sometimes and although he didn't like it, he couldn't control it.

"Great because I don't either." The time she opened the door he didn't stop her and she stormed out of the room.

He groaned and shut his eyes. Lois could be so frustrating at times.

He quickly walked out of the room ignoring the stares he got from his co-workers. He passed Jimmy on the way back to his desk. Jimmy looked up at his friend and to Lois who was now back in Perry's office. He looked back to Clark and realized that Clark was the one Lois was mad at. "Whoa C.K. what did you do?"

Clark sighed, "It's complicated."

"I'll say." Jimmy said. "Lois wasn't even this mad at Superman when he took off without saying goodbye."

Clark rubbed his temples in frustration. 'Great.'

He started to head to back to his desk. On his way back, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice a petite blonde in his way.

He collided right into her and they both fell to the ground and the papers she was carrying scattered all over the place.

"I am so sorry." They both said at the same time.

Clark started to gather up the papers for her. "I wasn't looking where I was going." Clark explained. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no it's quite alright."

Clark handed the papers back to her and they both looked up at each other at the same time and they both froze.

"Chloe?" Clark questioned.

"Clark?" Chloe asked in a non-believing tone.

They both rose to their feet slowly never taking their eyes off each other. Suddenly Chloe broke out into a grin. "Oh my God! Clark!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe its you!" She exclaimed when they part.

"Me neither! What are you doing here?" Despite just having a major quarrel with Lois, he couldn't help but be happy at the sight of his old friend.

"I work here!" She stated happily and pointed to her press badge.

"Since when?" Clark asked surprised.

"Since today. Well I had an interview with Mr. White a few days ago and now I'm working here!"

"I can't believe this. It's so great to see you again."

Chloe grinned, "It's great to see you too! But what's with the glasses?"

He leaned in closer to her, "You do realize who I am don't you?"

"Oh you mean that you fly around in blue tights and a cape. Yea I know…" She said quietly with a smile. "Not many Kryptonians here on Earth unless you have a twin brother I don't know about."

He shook his head, "I'm not called The Last Son of Krypton for nothing."

She chuckled, "Hey do you where I can find a Lois Lane?"

Clark's eyebrows shot up, "Lois?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah…She's my cousin."

Clark's eyes widened, "Your cousin?"

"I don't see her that often though. Do you know her?" She asked.

Clark nodded a bit, "You could say that."

Chloe looked at him in confusion.

"I don't care what you don't want to do!" Lois' voice screeched across the bullpen. People lifted their heads and then quickly lowered their heads to avoid the wrath of Mad Dog Lane. "No don't hang up on me! I'm not done!...Don't!...Hey! UGH!" She slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"I think I found her." Chloe said.

Clark nodded. "Lois is…not in a good mood today."

Chloe watched Lois as she grumbled at her desk. "I can tell. She looks stressed."

"If you don't want a verbal attack I would wait a little while to talk to her."

Chloe shrugged, "We're related. I'm sure I can handle Lois throws at me. Hey Lois!" She called out to Lois across the room. Clark shook his head vigorously at Chloe and mouthed at her, 'No!'

Chloe gave him a look and saw Lois look over to where her name was called. "Come over here!"

Clark stared at Chloe with wide eyes and much to his distress she started to walk over. He turned his head to avoid eye contact with her.

"Chloe?" Lois's voice sounded a bit calmer.

Chloe smiled, "Hey Cous'"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here now." Chloe beamed.

"Since when?" Clark could hear the strain in her voice and knew she was trying to be calm in his presence.

"Today…Clark asked me the same thing."

"Oh…you know Clark?"

Clark finally glanced over to her and saw that she wasn't looking at him.

Chloe nodded, "Clark and me went to high school together."

"Really? You lived in Smallville?"

Chloe nodded, "Just a few years. But Clark and I were best friends."

"Oh? How good?" She looked at Chloe but he knew the real question behind that. Chloe was about to answer but Clark said,

"Yes Lois…she knows."

"Knows?" Chloe asked confused. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"You'll tell her but not me?" Lois snapped at him.

"I wasn't You-know-who then. I was just Clark Kent the boy who had special abilities and was from another planet. Yes it was a secret back then too but it was a different type of secret. The one you're talking about is keeping my secret identity but back then Chloe held the secret that her best friend was from another planet."

"I'm confused." Chloe voiced. "Lois knows who you are?"

"Yea and it's about damn time." Lois said harshly.

Chloe glanced between the two and noticed a lot of tension and hostility. Something was going on between her cousin and her old friend but it was not her place to get involved.

"Well alright, Lois how about we go talk over there." Chloe said to break the thick tension in the air. She lightly wrapped her arm around a grumbling Lois. As they headed towards Lois' desk, Chloe glanced over her shoulder and noticed the mixed emotions on Clark's face.

For the next few hours Lois didn't even look his way or even his acknowledge that he was in the same building with her. When asked a question about him she would either ignore them or act like a 2nd grader and respond "Clark who?" Within an hour the whole floor knew that Lois was mad at Clark and not too long after that the whole building knew.

Clark could hear the whispered rumors flying across The Daily Planet as to why he and Lois were fighting. Some stories, he had to admit, amused him somewhat but most of them annoyed him. He wanted to say something but it was out of the 'Clark Kent' style. So he just let it slide and let them continue with their ridiculous rumors.

When Lois picked up Jason from school and brought him back to The Planet, she walked quickly to her desk not giving Jason a chance to wave to Clark as he normally did when he came to work with his mother. It was truly like he was invisible to her. She probably wished that he didn't exist.

Clark lowered his head and closed his eyes. Oh how he wished everything would return back to normal. He longed to hear Lois' voice teasing him and to see the playful roll of her eyes. Or no matter how hard she tried to hide it, the small smile that formed on her lips whenever he looked at her and gave her that grin, or that chuckle that escaped her whenever he did something embarrassing. But he knew that that wasn't happening. He feared that nothing would return to normal. Lois was furious with him and there was nothing he could do to make up for it. 'You screwed up royally Kent.'

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Jason stood next to him looking up at him. Clark immediately looked to Lois' desk and saw that she was not there. Which meant that she probably had no idea that Jason was near him.

"Mommy is mad at you." Jason said simply. It was an obvious statement but Clark knew the question behind it. Why?

"Yes….she is."

Jason stared at him with such a sad look, "Are you fighting about me?"

"No! Jason, why would you think that?"

"Last night I heard you and mommy arguing about me." Jason said quietly.

Jason's powers were really coming in. He needed to start teaching him how to control that. But unfortunately, Lois won't let him anywhere near Jason.

Clark shook his head softly, "No. Jason we're not fighting about you. You did nothing wrong." It's why you're here that we're fighting about…

He watched as the uncertainty in the boys eyes changed. And he knew that no matter he would never regret Jason being here. The little boy in front of him was a miracle to say the least. He never wanted anything more.

"Then what are you fighting about?" Jason was very inquisitive just like his mother. He always wanted to know everything about everyone.

"It's adult stuff Jason."

Jason frowned.

"I hurt your Mommy's feelings and that's why she's mad at me." Clark elaborated.

"Why'd you do that?"

"It was a long time ago and I thought I was doing the right thing for her. Something happened and your Mom was very upset and I didn't want to see her upset because I…I loved her."

"Do you love her now?"

Clark paused. He didn't know what to tell him. He decided to stick with the truth. "Yes….I do…very much."

At the small smile on his father's face, Jason smiled too. "Does she know?"

Clark lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "I think so…but since she's mad at me she doesn't want to think so."

Jason looked confused.

Clark tried to find an easier way to explain it to him. "She knows I like her but doesn't want to know because she doesn't like me right now."

Jason seemed to understand but Clark wasn't entirely sure if he did. But if Jason was content with the answer he wasn't going to push it any further.

"I hope you make up soon." Jason said. "I don't want you to fight."

"I don't either."

He glanced back over to Lois' empty desk. "You better run back over there to your mother's desk. She won't like it if she sees you over here."

Jason frowned but didn't protest. He quickly crawled onto Clark's lap and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his mouth near Clark's ear. "I love you Daddy." He whispered and before Clark had time to respond Jason jumped off of his lap and scampered back to Lois' desk.

For a brief moment, Clark beamed and a bright smile lit up his face. Only yesterday did he find out that Jason knew that he was his father and now Jason said that he loved him. But his moment of happiness was broken when he heard his boss yelling at him to get back to work.

_()()()()()()()()()_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

_()()()()()()()()()()_

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize for the abrupt ending but I had a case of major writers block and I wanted to get this chapter posted. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey everyone, nothing really too exciting in this chapter! Just want to keep the story rolling!!**_

* * *

A few days passed and things didn't seem to be shaping up. Lois still wouldn't acknowledge him, much to his dismay, although he didn't know which one was worse; Lois yelling at him or Lois not talking to him at all. One thing was for sure though. He missed her.

He saw her everyday, was constantly near her but he still missed her. It was like she was there but not.

But on the upper hand the one thing she allowed him was the opportunity to be near his son.

One day, Jason was bored sitting near his mother and Lois noticed this. Clark heard her sigh quietly. "Jason." She said quietly. "You can go sit by your dad for a while." She said it with an annoyed tone to her voice but she said it. She acknowledged that he was Jason's father and no matter how mad she was at him she wasn't going to deny that. Jason hurried off his seat and made his way over to Clark. Clark immediately took the boy onto his lap and brought out a few pieces of paper and crayons. Jason got to coloring and Clark returned to work but not without turning his head and sending a silent thank you to Lois. She caught his look but pretended not to notice but he knew she did.

Every time Jason would come sit with him, he would talk to him. A lot. Clark half listened to his son as he worked, wondering if that's what all parents did. On some occasions though Clark would give his undivided attention to what the boy had to say.

"...And then Mr. T crawled out of his cage and all the girls were screaming. I don't see what's so scary about a turtle."

Clark shrugged. "Girls get scared easily."

"Oh we do, do we?" Chloe's voice piped up from behind him.

Jason and Clark turned to look at her. Jason smiled, "Hi Aunt Chloe!"

"Hey there kiddo." Chloe smiled back at him. She looked to Clark, "Now what was that crack about girls being scared easily?"

"Jason was telling me how a turtle escaped from the cage in his classroom and all the girls were scared of him." Clark explained.

"It's a nice turtle!" Jason said. "And it moves really slow. I don't think Superman would like turtles."

"Why not?" Chloe asked amused glancing over at Clark who also seemed surprised by Jason's statement.

"Because they are really slow and Superman is really fast."

"It doesn't mean he doesn't like turtles." Clark chuckled. "Superman likes everything you know that."

"He doesn't like the bald man." He said quietly.

"No." Clark responded after a moment. "Lex Luthor is an exception to the rule."

"I don't like the bald man either." Jason pouted.

Chloe sensed the mood was dropping and she decided to change the subject. "So what happened next with the turtle?"

Jason snapped back into story mode very quickly. "Miss. M picked him up and put him back in the cage. All the boys were laughing at the girls for being scared of the turtle but I wasn't laughing…I didn't see what was so funny."

That brought a smile to Clark's face. That's something his mother would be proud of. Good ol' farm boy manners.

"That's good because it's not nice to laugh at other people."

Jason nodded. "I know. Miss. M told them to stop but they wouldn't. And then she said if they don't stop she would give us extra homework and then they stopped."

Chloe chuckled. "Homework is a teacher's ultimate threat."

"No matter what grade you're in." Clark said.

"Jason, can you come over here please?" Lois' voice called across the bullpen.

"Coming Mommy!" He called back. He hopped off Clark's lap. "See you later Mr. Clark! Bye Aunt Chloe!"

Chloe watched as Jason ran back over to his mother. She turned to Clark. "He seems to really like you."

He nodded and then smirked. "I guess it runs in the family."

She stared at him a moment bewildered and then scoffed. "Shut up!"

He chuckled softly. "I'm just teasing you Chloe."

She stuck out her tongue at him and headed back to work. He laughed and turned back to his computer.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in her apartment working on an article. It was a little after ten o'clock and she just got home from work about two hours ago. She was tired from the long day and grabbed a quick bite to eat from a Chinese take out place and brought it back to her apartment. Now she was proofreading her article that she had to hand in. Life never stops for an investigative reporter.

Suddenly a familiar gust of air blew all her papers all over the floor. She sighed and went to the floor to pick them up, "Clark, its ten O'clock at night, what do you want?"

After she gathered all the papers she turned her head to the side and saw a pair of deep red colored boots. She lifted her eyes to see the blue spandex suit, her eyes kept traveling upwards, past the 'S' symbol on his chest and up to the troubled face of her best friend.

She stood up slowly and placed the papers on the table in front of the couch. "So…no earthquakes, tornadoes, or other natural disasters tonight?"

Clark took a step into the room and crossed his arms, "No, actually the world is pretty quiet tonight."

She smiled, "Well that's good." She looked him up and down. "So…you just randomly decided to show up in my apartment in your suit?"

Clark looked down at the primary colored suit then back up to Chloe and shrugged lightly. Chloe rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face. She cleared off the couch and sat on one side and patted the other. "Come here, big guy, I know something's bothering you."

Clark started to heads towards the couch, "You always seem to know when something's bugging me."

Chloe smirked, "It's my job as your best friend, now move it and sit down. Faster than a speeding bullet..." She scoffed... "Right now you're moving no faster than a drunken snail."

Clark let a small smile grace his handsome features as he sat down next to Chloe. Chloe crossed her legs and folded her hands together over her lap. "Alright, spill."

Clark looked at her, "You look like a therapist."

Chloe stared at him and gave him an, 'Are you serious' look. She unfolded her hands and instead crossed them over her chest. "There, that better?"

Clark nodded simply. "Yes, thank you."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Clark…"

"Alright, alright." He sighed. "It's about Lois….."

"What so everything is not happy in Kent/Lane land?" She asked with a smirk.

He seemed to ignore her comment and continued, "You know Jason?"

"Lois's Son? What about him?" She asked.

Clark swallowed, "Well…things just got much more complicated."

Chloe cocked her head, "What do you mean by that?"

Clark was silent for a few moments. Chloe reached over and placed her hand on his knee. "It's alright…you know you can tell me anything."

Clark nodded and hesitantly continued, "Well…he's…my son."

Chloe blinked… "I'm sorry, what?"

Clark sighed and looked at her in exasperation, "Chloe, please."

"He's your son?"

"Yes, didn't I just say that?"

"Well, yea…but…how is that possible…she became pregnant after you left for Krypton."

Clark shook his head, "No….she announced that she was pregnant after I left for Krypton."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"Do you remember when Zod, Non, and Ursa tried to take over the world?"

Chloe nodded, "Of course, how could I forget that?"

"Well right before that…I gave up my powers…in the fortress…right after Lois found out about my dual identity…and…"

"Jason was conceived…" Chloe finished for him figuring it out for herself.

Clark looked at her and nodded just slightly.

"So…Lois knows that you are…" She looks at him in suit… "You know."

Clark sighed once more… "Well now she does." Chloe gave him a confused glance, "I wiped her memory."

Her eyes widened and this time her jaw dropped… "You did WHAT?"

"Chloe…"

She stood up quickly, "How could you wipe her memory?! Why would you do such a thing. Clark Kent, I never expected that out of you, you knock up this woman that you supposedly love, wipe her memory so she has no memory of how she even became pregnant and then take off the face of the earth for 5 years!"

"Chloe!" He raised his voice.

Chloe shut up but narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Chloe, listen to me, I had no idea that Lois was pregnant when I left…when I took her memories. If I had known, I would have never done any of that. You should know that. Chloe, you know me better than anyone else. Why would I do that to someone I love?"

Chloe's eyes softened and she looked at the ground, ashamed. "I…I'm sorry." She looked up at him. "You're right. You would never do that…the only thing stronger than…you, is your heart."

Clark got to his feet and took a step towards her and took her into his arms. Chloe rested her head against his chest and grabbed hold of his cape. "I can't believe I accused you of such a thing…"

Clark gently rubbed her back. "Chloe…you were upset. I think it runs in your blood…you and Lois and both."

Chloe chuckled. "Lucky you, you have two of us to deal with."

"Three…if you count Jason."

Chloe lifted her head to look up at him, "Well he has part of you in him…he can't be THAT bad."

Clark smiled, "Well I have yet to see it, but Lois says he can throw quite a temper tantrum."

"Did he ever put holes in the wall?" She asked with amusement.

Clark's eyes widened, "My mother told you about that?!"

Chloe grinned, "Oh me and your mom had a Clark's childhood 101. Can I just say one thing?" Chloe didn't wait for him to answer. "Am I glad that you got out of your 'doesn't like to take baths' phase."

Clark broke the hug and crossed his arms, "You totally just ruined the moment."

Chloe bit her lip to try and suppress a grin.

"I was a five year old kid…a five year old boy none the less who lived on a farm. I liked to be dirty." He huphed and Chloe just started to burst out laughing.

Clark looked at her with narrowed eyes, "What in the world is so funny?"

Chloe took a few moments to catch her breath and in between laughs she said, "I just find it amusing that the strongest man in the world is standing in front of me with this adorable pout on his face defending himself about something that happened 25 years ago."

Clark looked around the room, "You know what I find amusing?"

"What?" Chloe asked still chuckling.

"This." He suddenly super sped around the room a few times making all Chloe's papers fly all over the room. He suddenly stopped in the same position he was in and crossed his arms with a smirk. Chloe's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you just did that!" She looked around at her messy apartment. "You jerk!"

Clark titled his head back and let out a deep laugh that echoed throughout the whole room. Chloe very quickly lost the scowl on her face and started laughing along with him.

After Clark left Chloe's he decided to let his mother in on the situation. And after taking care of a few quick runs, he made his way over to Smallville.

He was relieved to find the light in the kitchen still on which meant his mother was still up. He touched down on the front porch and looked around to see if anyone could have seen him. He quickly scanned the house to see if his mother had any guests over. Luckily she didn't and he saw her sitting at the kitchen table.

He opened the door quietly and stepped into the house. "Mom?"

"Clark, honey is that you?" Martha Kent's voice called.

Clark appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Who else calls you Mom?"

She smiled. "No one." She stood and walked over to her son and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Clark but there has to be a reason why you came all the way out to Smallville this late."

Clark sighed. "I told her."

Martha stared at him in confusion. Told who what? And then it clicked in her head.

"Oh. How'd she take it?"

"She is furious. She won't even talk to me."

"Oh Clark, but dear, can you honestly blame her?"

Clark shook his head and walked to the other side of the kitchen. "No. I know what I was thinking back then but now…"

"Clark…I know you just wanted to do what's best for her and save her from hurt but either way she would have gotten hurt."

Clark let out a sigh and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Martha went behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Mom I…I don't know what to do." Martha hated seeing her son like this. There were many times during his youth that he would come upset to her, come seeking advice about what to do about his powers and his differences and she always tried the best she could. And as he got older, his problems became more difficult and challenging.

And then for a while, he seemed at peace, he moved to Metropolis, got a great job at a great newspaper, and became Superman. And then he fell for Lois Lane. That's when it started again. The fact that he loved her, but she only loved half of him, and the other half she ignored. He wanted to tell her the truth but it created risks for her and he didn't want to put her in danger. And then the biggest shock, was when he returned to Earth, and after

New Krypton, he not only had a five year old son with Miss Lane but she was also engaged to another man. And now…

"You have to give her time son. She's upset, anyone would be."

"She barely acknowledges my presence. The only time she will is when she needs someone to watch Jason."

Martha furrowed her brow. When would Superman have anytime to watch Jason? Unless…

"She knows then?"

"That Clark is Superman? Yea…I told her that too."

"Clark...my boy…no wonder she's mad."

Clark turned his head look at her.

"She not only learned that you erased her memories but that you were lying to her for all those years."

"Not lying exactly…" He muttered.

"…just not telling her the whole truth, yes I know." She gently placed her hand on the top of his head. "Clark, I'm sure you know Lois better than I do and of what you've told me she is quick tempered. She was hurt by the man she loves…you can't expect her to heal so quickly."

He shook his head softly… "I don't think she loves me."

"Honey, she wouldn't be making this big of a deal out of this if she didn't love you. I've never met the woman in my life but believe me Clark…she loves you."

"I heard her say that she didn't."

"You heard her say it?" She repeated. "Did she say it your face?"

"Uh…well…no…she said it to her fiancé when she was still with him." He said.

Martha gave him a look. "Do you honestly think that she would admit that she loved you to her fiancé?" She ruffled his hair just like she did when he was younger and would ask a stupid silly question with an obvious answer. "She was hurt and didn't want anyone to know, perhaps at that time, she didn't want to admit it to herself."

Clark glanced down at the table and wouldn't take his eyes away. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. She means everything to me."

She combed his hair back out of his face and kissed the side of his head. "Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."

"How can you be certain?"

"I'm your mother that's why."

He finally tore his gaze away from the table and turned to look at her. Although the tone to her voice was joking her face was serious. "She needs time Clark. Don't lose hope."

Clark nodded silently. And then he smiled softly, "Thanks Mom."

She placed her hand on his cheek and nodded. "Now you better get home and leave your old lady to finish her newspaper."

Clark scoffed, "You are not old."

"I'm old enough." She patted his shoulder and he rose to his feet. She chuckled softly and sat back down. "Have a good night Clark ."

"You too Mom." He pecked her cheek and started to move for the door when he remembered something. He turned back to Martha.

She looked up at him expectantly.

"I know you've been bugging me for a while about this." He pulled out a picture of Jason that he convinced Lois to give him a while back. He placed it down in front of her. "Sorry it took so long."

But his words went on deaf ears. The moment her eyes landed on the picture, for a few brief moments, everything else disappeared. The smiling five year old with the same piercing blue eyes as his father stared up at her. Her Grandson. The one, although slightly disappointed, she thought she was never going to have.

"Oh my…" She muttered for those were the only words that she could say. Her baby had a baby. Her 6 foot tall baby who she was just comforting had a child of his own. She finally managed to find her voice but she couldn't take her eyes off of the picture of the boy. "Clark…" She choked out, tears forming in her eyes, "He's beautiful."

She eventually glanced up at her son and found him beaming with paternal pride. His melancholy demeanor had suddenly faded. "Mom he's amazing. He's smart- he found out all by himself who I was, he can spell a lot of words for his age, and he gets good grades in all his subjects in school. Though not so much in gym…although he has improved a little since he is now developing some of his powers. He's very friendly with everyone, and he seems to know what's going on around him. He…" He paused when he noticed that his mother was staring at him and tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

She broke out into a smile and rose up from her seat and wrapped her around Clark. He wrapped his strong arms gently around her and held her. "Clark…" her voice squeaked. She looked up at him. "Your father would be so proud of you."

Clark silently wondered which father she was talking about Jor-El or Jonathan Kent. Though she probably meant Jonathan Kent. For Jor-El was hardly accountable for a father and would disapprove of his decision to mate with a human.

"I miss him." Clark said.

Martha nodded and sniffed. "Me too. But he's here. Right here." She placed her hand over Clark's chest where his heart was. "Everyday I look at you, I see him, his teachings live on through you Clark."

"I can only hope that I'm the father to Jason that he was to me."

"You Clark Kent, are going to be a wonderful father. I see the look in your eyes whenever you talk about Jason, it was the same look that both your father and I had upon finding you and we didn't turn out so bad."

Clark shook his head seriously, "I couldn't have wished for better parents."

She smiled and wiped at her eyes. She laughed. "Oh look at me…a silly old sappy woman."

He gave her a look, "You are not old, Ma. Stop it."

She just ignored his comment and picked up the picture again. "He looks so much like you."

Clark smiled again and followed his mother into the living room. She took out a small picture frame and put Jason's picture into it. She placed it on top of the mantle next to a picture of Clark when he was only slightly older than Jason.

"Now it is time for me to retire up to bed and for you to get yourself back to Metropolis. Do you have work tomorrow?"

Clark nodded, "As always. I'll tell Jason his Grandma says hi."

At that she gave a teary smile and nodded.

"Good night Mom." He started to head towards the door.

"And Clark, remember…!" She called after him and he turned slightly. "Give her time."

Clark gave a nod and without another word disappeared out the door.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello Everybody!! So this is THE chapter. Yep. So I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish.**_

* * *

"Hey Clark?"

Clark looked up and saw Jimmy standing there looking slightly nervous. Now a week had a gone by since Clark told Lois and much to his dismay, she wouldn't let up on him.

"Hi Jimmy, what can I do for you?"

Jimmy cleared his throat and shuffled his feet nervously. Clark raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Well I've noticed that you seem to be friends with that new girl…uh Chloe."

Clark nodded. "Yes, she is my friend."

"U..um…well I was hoping that maybe you could introduce us?" Jimmy asked with a hopeful tone.

Clark immediately realized something. "You like her."

Jimmy looked sheepish and chuckled nervously, glancing over to where Chloe just stepped out of the elevator and then back to Clark. "She's really pretty C.K. I…I'm just way too nervous to approach her."

"She won't bite you Jimmy…believe me she's very approachable…" At the apprehension still on his friends face he continued, "But sure, I will introduce you."

Jimmy smiled in relief and watched as Clark called Chloe over. She came over with a smile to her face and her face lit up as usual. "Hey Clark, what's up?"

"Chloe, I would like to introduce you to someone, this is Jimmy Olsen-"

"James." Jimmy corrected quickly. "James Olsen."

Clark cocked his head to the side, "Since when do you go by James?"

Jimmy shot a look at his co-worker and then glanced back at Chloe.

Chloe still hadn't lost the smile to her face. "Hi _James_ Olsen." She sensed that he normally did go by Jimmy but wanted to sound more professional. "I'm Chloe Sullivan."

She held out of her hand in front of her.

Jimmy stared at it a moment, as if he didn't know what it was for, and then gently took her hand and they shook hands lightly. She chuckled as her hand fell back to her side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

He gulped and nodded. "Uh…you too."

She lifted her brow in amusement and glanced at Clark quickly. He shrugged lightly.

She then noticed the camera around his neck and that spiked her interest. "You're a photographer?"

Jimmy seemed to loosen up at that and he grinned. "Yea, I've got some great pictures of Superman. Although, many of my pictures don't make the front page."

"Hey, you'll get there." She smiled. "It just takes time. Come on, show me your pictures." She slipped his arm through his and dragged him away from Clark. The expression on Jimmy's face was absolutely priceless and Clark wished he had a camera.

He chuckled softly and went to turn around and saw Lois quickly shifting her vision to the papers on her desk. But he saw the small smile that was on her face.

He was going to be daring today. Perhaps, Lois was starting to forgive him. He casually stuck his hands in pockets and made his way over to her desk. He stopped right beside her and looked over at Jimmy and Chloe near Jimmy's computer.

"They'd make a cute couple wouldn't they?" He asked.

Lois didn't make a sound for a while. And he thought for sure that she was still giving him the silent treatment. And then,

"I'm busy."

It was so good to finally hear her voice again directed towards him and not in a completely angry way.

"With what?" He knew he was taking a risk, bugging her when she clearly didn't want to be bothered.

"None of your business." She said a bit more harshly and he took that as his cue to leave. At least he was making progress.

The same thing continued over and over again everyday. Everyday he would get a little braver and approach her, say something completely random to get her to converse with him. She would usually ignore him but occasionally and as the days progressed she would say things like, "I'm busy." "I can't talk right now." Etc….

He would occasionally bring her a cup of coffee just like he used to do, leave it on her desk and walk back to his and see what she did with it. Most of the time she just let it sit there but then there were times when she would drink it.

About 10 days later, something that was completely unexpected happened. She approached his desk and asked for his stapler. He was so shocked by the fact that she came over to him he could only stare up at her.

She sighed, "Look, Jason was playing with mine and he broke it. Can I please borrow yours?" And as he reached for the stapler to hand it over to her, she did at the exact same time and their hands brushed. They both paused for only a second but what felt like an eternity to both of them. Clark didn't have the courage to lift his head to look at her and she quickly withdrew her hand and he lifted the stapler and outstretched it toward her. She took it from him quickly. "Thanks." She muttered and went back to her desk.

"Woah…talk about awkward." Chloe commented from beside him. He turned and shot a glare her way. Chloe gave an innocent look and hurried back off to work.

He couldn't deny the spark that went through when their hands touched and he also didn't miss that her heart sped up for a quick second. His mother's words rung in his head: _Honey, she wouldn't be making this big of a deal out of this if she didn't love you._

He turned his head and watched Lois carefully. She seemed calm on the outside but Lois was always able to hide her emotions well. He tuned into her heart beat and found it to be slightly faster than normal. Was she thinking about what had just happened between them? He wished at that one moment that he had mind reading abilities.

Lois plopped herself down on her chair. She sighed and placed the borrowed stapler on her desk. She had pushed her negative feelings aside for him for a moment and went to borrow his stapler. It frustrated her that all he could was stare at her and she elaborated on why she came over to him. He reached out to get the stapler for her but she went to get herself. The moment her hand touched his, a familiar spark shot through her whole body. And that surprised her so she withdrew her hand quickly and got away from him as soon as she could.

She looked on her desk and realized that she didn't need the stapler at that moment. Then why had she gone over to him to ask him for his?

'You miss him Lane.' A voice told her. And she fought that thought back. She couldn't miss him. He broke her heart, why would she want him back?

She felt her heart beating fast in her chest as she thought about him. No, she told herself. She shouldn't be thinking about him, he didn't deserve it.

'You miss him.' The same voice repeated. She took a breath trying to will the thought back. But it kept telling her over and over again. Something kept drawing her thoughts back to him. And she didn't like it.

Then like a magnet, she was drawn to glance over to him. He back was facing her and he kept switching back and forth from his computer to the papers on his desk.

She rested back in her chair, dropping her pen onto the desk and just sat there watching him. And no matter how bad she wanted to, she couldn't look away.

She watched as Jimmy came over to him and he looked up to him. Jimmy showed him a piece of paper and he nodded taking the paper from him. Jimmy pointed to something on the paper and Clark said something to him.

She watched memorized by the movement of his lips and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled and her heart skipped a beat when his laugh filled the air.

She shut her eyes tightly. 'Stop it Lane.' She shook her head to clear all enticing thoughts of him. She opened her eyes and tried to focus back on her work.

About an hour later, Lois walked back into the Daily Planet. She had just gotten back from an interview. She trudged through the daily crowds of people that filled the bullpen and sat back at her desk.

She took out her tape recorder and notes and placed them on her desk and sighed. She rested back in her seat for a moment. She was finally starting to relax when she heard someone clear their throat. She opened her eyes and saw Clark standing next to her. She rolled her eyes and sat forward looking at him expectantly.

"Jason's school called…"

"They called you?" She asked interrupting him.

"Uh…no. They called you…"

"You answered my phone?"

He gave an apologetic look and continued, "I tried to reach you on your cell but you weren't answering."

Lois noted the seriousness to his face and she immediately became worried. "What's wrong? Did he get into a fight?"

Clark shook his head, "No…he's sick."

"He's sick?!" She sprung up to her feet. "And you couldn't come get me?!"

"I didn't know where you went."

"You're freaking _Superman_ you can find me it's not like I'm covered in lead!" She whispered harshly making sure he was the only one that could hear her. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing too bad, he has a low fever, he won't eat anything though."

Lois sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "He hasn't been sick for a while." She grabbed her purse and started to walk towards the elevator then she stopped and turned back to Clark. "You can come…if you want to."

Clark was visibly surprised. "You want me to come?"

"He's your son too." She said lowly.

Clark started at her a moment and then broke out into a grin. She took that as a yes and quickly went to tell Perry that they were leaving.

They walked out to Lois' car without a word. She got into the drivers seat and he got into the passengers side very awkwardly. She looked over to him and had to restrain a chuckle when she noticed his tall frame scrunched up in her small car. She shook her head and started to drive off towards Jason's school.

The car ride was silent and awkward and it only made it worse that there was traffic.

"Thank you Lois." Clark said suddenly.

"For what?" Her voice was tainted with annoyance but not towards him rather at the slow moving traffic.

"For letting me come with you to see Jason."

She glanced over at him quickly then back at the road. "No matter how big of a bitch I am I will not deny you your son."

Clark smiled lightly and looked out the window. They were both quiet for a few moments.

"I'm glad you're talking to me."

"Don't make too much of it Kent. I'm still mad at you. I'm still really mad at you."

"I don't blame you."

"You don't?"

Clark shook his head. "No, what I did was stupid and unreasonable. If I could do it all again I never would have done it."

"You had a reason. You said you had a reason."

"Then I had a reason. I didn't want to see you hurt but no matter what I do I'm going to hurt you."

"It was a mistake Clark." The words she said even surprised her and she saw out of the corner of her eye that he was looking at her in shock. "A very dumb, very big mistake but a mistake none the less and everyone makes mistakes. You may be Superman but you're not God."

"You were the last person I expected that speech from."

"You act like I hate you. I don't hate you…not even close. I'm furious and hurt and frustrated. And yes I know it was a mistake but I'm not a 'forgive and forget' type of person. And it's going to take a while for me to get over this."

"I understand. I'm not rushing you." He was silent for a few moments and then he added hesitantly. "I just miss you."

She gripped the steering wheel and gritted teeth. Damnit, why was he making this so hard on her? "Clark…"

"Alright, I know. I'll shut up."

And for the rest of the ride to Jason's school they were both quiet and lost in their own thoughts.

Lois pulled into the visitor's parking lot and they both got out of the car. She hurried along into the front of the school with Clark right behind her.

The woman in the office recognized her immediately. "Ms. Lane, we were trying to reach you. I assume you got the message."

"Yes." Lois nodded. The secretary looked past Lois and at Clark questionably. "Can I help you sir?"

He pointed at Lois, "Oh I'm wi…"

"He's with me." Lois said quickly. "He's Jason's father." She explained at the look on the woman's face.

"His father? I thought Mr. White…"

"Clark is his biological father…unfortunately he was not around at the time Jason was born."

Clark glanced down at the floor trying to avoid the uncomfortable gaze from the secretary.

"Clark works at the office with me, so if there is ever any trouble with Jason or anything and I'm not around you can contact him." Lois told the secretary.

Clark lifted his head. Lois was full of surprises today. The secretary nodded and added something to her computer.

"Well you know where the nurse's office is. Go right ahead in."

Lois nodded and left the office with Clark following behind her. He looked around the small hallway and he felt so big at that moment.

Lois stopped in front of a wooden door with a name badge on the door that read 'Mrs. Tercera.' Lois knocked on the door and waited for a few moments and soon the door opened revealing a middle aged woman with short red hair and glasses dressed in scrubs. "Ms. Lane I was wondering when you were going to get here." She opened the door all the way and let Lois and Clark in.

"How is he?" Lois asked immediately.

The nurse for the time being ignored the tall man behind Lois and began to tell her about her son. "He just fell asleep about a half an hour ago. His fever isn't too high, but he looks pale and he does have the chills."

Lois walked past her and to the cot on the side of the room where Jason laid curled up in a blanket. She placed a hand to his forehead and then brushed his hair away from his face. She kissed his forehead and returned back to the nurse.

Clark walked over to beside his the small cot while Lois talked with the school nurse. He lowered himself to his knees beside the bed and watched Jason as he slept.

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Lane," The nurse started softly. "Who is he?" She motioned to Clark.

"That's Clark Kent. Jason's biological father."

"I see."

Lois nodded. "Well I think its time we take him home. Clark?"

Clark was pulled out of his trance and turned to face Lois. "Yes?"

"Will you pick him up and bring him out to the car?"

Clark smiled and nodded. He gently uncovered Jason and picked him up slowly, holding him in his arms with ease.

"I hope he feels better." Mrs. Tercera said.

"Thank you." Lois said and motioned for Clark to follow her. He started to move and once they got out into the hallway he felt Jason stir in his arms. He looked down at the boy in his arms. Jason opened his eyes tiredly. "Daddy?" Jason's tired sickly voice called out softly.

Lois's breath hitched in her chest when she heard Jason call Clark Daddy. It was the first time she had ever heard him call him that.

"I'm here Jason." Clark replied softly. The tone to his voice was so caring; it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Daddy I'm cold." Jason breathed out. He cuddled up against his father as best as he could.

"It's ok, you're going home, we're gonna get you better ok?"

"'kay." Jason's response was barely audible as he fell back asleep.

It was only then that Lois dared to look over her shoulder. Clark was looking down at him with such care and adoration and he didn't seem to notice anyone else. She faced forward again. He was making it really hard to stay mad at him.

They brought him out to the car and Clark opened the back seat and went to climb into the backseat with Jason in his arms.

"You can just leave him back there…you don't have to stay with him." Lois told him.

Clark looked up at her. "I want to stay with him." He replied and climbed into the backseat. Lois closed the door after him and then slid into the driver's seat. She looked into her rear view mirror and saw that Jason had started shiver and Clark had taken off his suit jacket and wrapped it around the sick boy and then brought him closer to him. She watched as Clark brushed the hair away from his face and Jason subconsciously snuggled closer burying his face in Clark's shirt.

It was only when Clark looked up at her with a confused expression a few moments later that she realized that she was too caught up in watching the father of her child bond with their son to drive. She snapped her gaze to in front of her pretending that she was not watching them. She started the car and headed off home occasionally sneaking looks at the two in the back seat.

It amazed her that that man could be so fierce and so strong yet so gentle. She wondered what the world would think to see The Man of Steel caring for a little boy. Of course he cared about everyone and he was always gentle with the people he rescued but this was different. And despite herself, seeing him there embracing their son warmed her heart. And unwillingly she started to shake with emotion. This didn't go by unnoticed by Clark.

"Lois, are you ok?"

She was startled at the sound of his voice. "What? Oh yea….I'm fine." She also noticed that her voice shook and she cursed herself mentally.

"Are you sure? Are you getting sick?"

"Clark, I'm fine!" She snapped at him. The genuine concern in his voice made her frustrated. She wanted to be mad at him but she found it so hard when he was being so nice. He always had that affect on her. She sighed and returned her concentration to the road.

It seemed like a millennia before they got home. As soon as she stopped the car she got out of the car and stood on the grass quietly. Clark opened the door carefully and stepped out of the car holding Jason in his arms. Lois and Clark glanced at each other for a brief moment and then Lois turned on her heels and walked towards the door. She opened the door and walked in, Clark swiftly following behind her. She led him upstairs to Jason's room. Once they were inside the boy's room, Clark went over and placed Jason down on the bed. Jason, feeling the lack of warmth and contact, woke up and whined quietly and reached his arms out again. Clark smiled slightly and knelt down beside his bed. "You're home now." He noticed that Jason was still shaking and he brought the blankets from the foot of his bed up to Jason's neck so he was fully warmed. Jason frowned slightly not liking the fact that he had to use blankets instead of his father's body heat but eventually began to drift off again.

Clark rose to his feet and took a step back. "Daddy, stay." Jason's voice called out weakly. Clark looked back down to his son and found Jason's blue eyes pleading with him.

"I can't stay bud. I have to get back to work but you're Mommy's here." Clark moved aside to reveal Lois, who when she caught Jason's gaze smiled weakly.

When Jason looked back to Clark his eyes were filled with such sadness that Clark was just drawn in. He kneeled on the ground again. "I'll be back again to check on you later ok?"

"Promise?" Jason whispered.

"I Promise." Clark replied and leaned over and kissed Jason's forehead lightly. Jason was satisfied and his head fell to the side as he drifted off. Clark rose again to his feet and turned. Lois looked frozen to the spot, her eyes fixed forward on Jason. She slowly turned her gaze to Clark and she knew that he could see right through her. She had let her guard down at the display between father and son before her and she knew he could see exactly how she was feeling. And then she let it all go. The days events had shown her what was truly in her heart and his heart. All the emotions that were inside her finally rushed forward and before she knew it she was in his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his shirt.

He had to admit that he was a bit shocked by her sudden movements but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He felt her body shaking against him and soon realized that she was crying. "Lois?"

She gripped his shirt and didn't respond. She couldn't say anything at the moment and when she didn't answer Clark just let it go. She stood there with him for a good five minutes just letting all her built up emotions pour out through tears. After that she had finally started to calm down.

"Clark I'm so sorry." She whispered against his chest.

"Sorry? Lois you have nothing to be sorry about."

She sniffed and lifted her head to look at him. "I've been acting like such a bitch lately to you….well more of a bitch."

"You were mad and upset…like I told you in the car I don't blame you for that."

"But you said you missed me."

"I do miss you. I miss you a lot but someone very wise told me that you needed time and I was well prepared to give you all the time you needed."

She separated from him. "I was ready to stay mad at you forever. I didn't want to ever forgive you but seeing you with Jason today just sparked something in the back of my mind. You're a good man, you're a great father, and Jason absolutely adores you. I've never seen him adjust to anyone that quickly. And so it just hit me. Yes what you did was wrong and it hurt me but it's in the past and none of that matters anymore. You're here now."

"And I'm not going anywhere ever again." He said sternly. "Never, I will never leave you again."

"I know before that I said that it would take me a while to get over this but things change. I want you to know that I forgive you. For everything."

Clark smiled weakly not really sure if it was the appropriate time to smile.

"And there was another reason. Another reason why I can't stay mad at you, why I feel the need to forgive you."

"And why is that?" Clark asked.

She took a breath and looked up at him. "I love you."

Relief flooded through him like a river and everything else around him seemed to just disappear.

"I love you so much. I've always loved you, I've never stopped. There are times when I've wanted to rip your head off but I never stopped loving you." At that her emotions ran wild again and her eyes filled with tears. She pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes to try and suppress it.

Clark walked over to her and took her into his arms. She lowered her arms to her sides and rested against him. He rested his head against hers and gently placed a kiss to the top of her head. The two of them didn't say anything for a while and just basked in each other.

Lois couldn't believe she just let that all go. Just this morning she didn't want to even talk to him and now she didn't want to be away from him. It all started with that stapler. That stapler she didn't even need.

Clark stood there reveling in the feeling of having Lois in his arms. And have her willingly be there. She wasn't mad at him anymore, she forgave him, she loved him. She _loved_ him. After all this time, after he had almost given up, she was finally his, and he was never going to let her go.

"Lois?"

She hummed contentedly against his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Well how about that!! I was planning the make up for next chapter BUT I sort of winged it with this chapter and it led to the make up in this chapter. So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please REVIEW!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everybody! I stayed up until like 1 in the morning every night for like the past week to get this chapter out. My mind went farty…you know school is over, once you pass all your tests and finals you're mind goes into summer mode! Infact I'm posting this at 1 in the morning…anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**_

**Disclaimer: Ah, no.**

* * *

They had relocated downstairs to talk and not worry about waking Jason. Lois sat on the couch and Clark sat on the chair across from her.

"So what happens now?" Lois asked resting against the arm of the couch. Clark shifted his vision to her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know between us." She explained.

"Whatever you want to happen." He said.

She looked down in thought and then looked back up. "Do you want this? Us?"

He leaned forward a bit in his seat, "I don't want to force you into anything Lois."

She sighed, "Answer the question."

"More than anything."

She looked straight over at him and her eyes connected with his. She saw the longing in his eyes.

"Ok then that settles it."

He furrowed his brow. "Lois you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, it doesn't matter what I want."

"See that's your problem Clark." She told him. "You don't fight for what you want."

Clark opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him.

"I don't mean Superman fighting for truth and justice. I mean _you_ fighting for what _you_ want. Which you just admitted was me."

"My life isn't easy Lois." He said quietly but firmly.

"So you're making excuses now?"

"No." He stated. "The more people that know my secret, the more people at risk. That is one reason I didn't want to tell you. If I got too close to you people who wanted to hurt me would go for you or go for Jason."

"So you would let me go just to protect me?" She questioned.

"I would be putting my own selfish desires over your protection and if anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself."

She sighed and shook her head, "Clark, you can't live your life in fear of what will happen. I'm a reporter I always get myself in trouble and we live in a big city where crime is everywhere. I live on risks. Besides, whenever I was in a life threatening position you were always there."

"Yes but there may come a time when I wont be able to." He sighed. "I don't think I could choose between saving you or Jason to saving the rest of the world."

"That's a chance you have to be willing to take."

Lois got up from her seat on the couch and kneeled down in front of him. "I know this could be dangerous. I know there are risks but I don't want to lose you again." She placed her hand on his knee. "And I'm willing to take that chance if you are."

He clenched his jaw in thought and stared down at her.

"Is this what broke us up last time?" She asked suddenly. He was taken aback by her question.

"What?"

"Well obviously we must have broken up."

He let out a breath. "It was along the lines of this. You felt that you couldn't handle it."

"Handle what?" she questioned.

"That I would always have to run and save somebody and not be able to be with you all the time, and you said, "I know you think I'm good but you haven't any idea how good I'm going to have to be. I mean, if you think it would be easy sitting near you, talking to you, pretending not to know, pretending not to feel, I don't even know what name to call you anymore.'"

She sat there thinking for a minute. She tried to recall ever saying that to him. She searched all the crevices of her mind but couldn't find that anywhere. Whatever the hell he did to her, he did a good damn job.

"Clark, I've grown up. I was naïve and in love with a hero. Now, well now I'm in love with the man. And I know you'll miss things, but that's part of who you are and who we could be. So I ask again, do you want to take a chance with us?"

She noticed the hesitation in his eyes. "Don't think about what's best for me. Think about what _you_ want."

He nodded slightly. "I want us." He muttered.

"What was that?" She encouraged him to be more confident.

"I want us." He repeated more forcefully.

She smiled and reached out and took his hand in hers which silently signified that finally they were together. He smiled in return and squeezed her hand gently.

"Just promise me two things Smallville."

He smirked at the nickname. "What?"

"No more memory wipes and no more disappearing off of the face of the Earth for five years."

He shook his head seriously. "I promise I will never do that again. I can't risk losing you again."

"Well I got some news for you Kent. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

He brought his free hand up and rested it on her cheek, "I'm never going to let you go."

She kissed the palm of his hand lightly, "Good."

Just then his face turned serious and he looked past her. He looked like he was listening to something.

"Clark?"

"I've got to go." He said quickly and rose to his feet and she rose with him.

"Go?"

He nodded, "You know." He made a flying motion with his hands.

"Oh. _Go._" She nodded in understanding. Then she made a face, "Why are you still standing around here? GO!"

He smirked at her and started to unfasten his tie while she stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Once his tie was undone he didn't bother with the shirt (he had plenty more at home) and just ripped it open revealing the blue suit underneath. And he watched in satisfaction as her jaw dropped.

Lois knew that he was Superman, there were so many facts leading to it, but seeing this. Seeing _Clark_, still wearing his glasses, in the Superman suit made it all real and she couldn't believe it. Only one word escaped her lips. "Wow."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek quickly before speeding out the door.

And there she stood her mouth still open, a grin on her face and her hand rested on the cheek where she could still feel his lips upon. 'So this is what it feels like to be in love. You better get used to it Lane.'

After he took care of what he needed to do he headed back to the Daily Planet. He explained what happened with Jason to Perry and then got back to work. He worked for a few hours, only being called away a few more times, and then decided to call it a night. He wanted to keep his promise to Jason. And he wanted to see Lois again.

So after he left work and patrolled the world a few times over and made a few rescues he headed over to Lois'.

Lois sat near her laptop for the last couple of hours. She knew that Perry would have a fit if she took the day off. And quite frankly she didn't want to take the day off. She wouldn't have anything to do.

Only about an hour and a half after Clark had left Lois heard Jason calling for her. She went up to see what for. She found him resting up against his pillow and asking for something to eat. She figured that his stomach was still bothering him slightly so she only brought him a glass of water and some crackers. That seemed to satisfy him and he only ate about two or three before he fell back asleep.

Soon after that Lois went back to work keeping an ear out for Jason. After a few more hours, she decided to take a break from work and went to check up on Jason. She walked upstairs and into her son's room.

She went over to the side of his bed and kneeled beside his sleeping form. She pressed her hand to his forehead and found that he was still warmer than usual. She sighed. She had hoped that he wouldn't ever get sick again. Lately, he had gotten much healthier and with his superhuman abilities starting to emerge she thought that he wouldn't get sick.

She stood up and started to head towards the door.

"How is he?"

A deep voice penetrated the silence. Lois jumped and spun around to see Superman hovering outside the window. "Holy…" she muttered. "You have really got to stop doing that."

He smirked. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the window. "You know, for the strongest man in the world you do have a tendency to sneak up on people."

"The fact that I can fly does contribute slightly." He smiled and she smiled in return. He chuckled lightly and looked past her towards Jason. She followed his line of vision. "Oh. Yea, he's doing a little bit better." She turned back to him, "You were never sick, were you?"

He shook his head, "No. But Jason is different than I am; He's not fully Kryptonian and could be still prone to Earth viruses."

"I know but I was hoping that since he is starting to develop some of his powers that he would also get your invulnerability towards sickness." She said.

"His body is probably adjusting. In fact I'm surprised he's starting to develop his abilities this early. My parents said I didn't develop mine until my teen age years."

"Your…parents?" She knew that was a dumb question but she had a momentary lapse.

He nodded with a small smile, "Martha and Jonathan Kent."

"Oh." Duh, Lois.

He chuckled lightly, "It's alright. I know you're still adjusting to the fact that I really am Clark Kent."

She gave him a look, "I adjusted to that fact a while ago, Thank you very much." She huphed and crossed her arms over her chest.

He smirked. "Whatever you say Lois."

She fake glared at him and he grinned at her. She then lost her scowl and adopted a small smile. "Would you like to come in?"

He then realized that he was still floating outside the window. "Of course." He swiftly glided in through the window and touched down on the ground right in front of her.

They both turned their head when they heard Jason shift in his bed. Luckily he didn't wake up. "Let's get out the room before we wake him up."

He nodded and followed her out of the room quietly.

"I'm going to change." He told her and she nodded. He sped off and she walked over to her computer. She lifted the cover to her laptop and then saw Clark standing there in jeans and a dark blue T-shirt and his glasses off. "That was fast."

He shrugged lightly.

"So, did Perry have a fit when I didn't come back?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I explained that Jason was sick. He also asked what was going on between us."

That caught her attention. "And…"

"And I just told him that until recently we had some unresolved personal issues but it will no longer be a problem."

"A problem?"

"He 'didn't want his two best reporters wanting to tear each others head off.' I'm thinking he wants to make us partners again." He explained. "You think you can handle it?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh I can handle it farm boy, the question is…" She stood up and sauntered over to him. "Can you handle _me_?"

"It's going to be a challenge but I think I can do it." He teased. He loved the natural way they were able to joke around with each other. And he knew that she did too.

She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Are you sure?"

He smirked. "I can handle anything you throw at me Lois Lane."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

She lifted her self onto her tip toes and stared him right in the eyes. He started to lean in closer to her and she started to lean her head forward. They both paused millimeters away from each other and Lois felt his hot breath against her lips. And right then she took the initiative and gently pressed her lips to his. The moment their lips touched it set off a spark in both of them and electricity flowed from the tops of their heads to the soles of their feet. She pressed herself to him and he lifted her off the ground as their kiss became more intense.

Both of them didn't want the kiss to end but they broke it off. Lois rested her forehead against his, her breathing in time with his. She nuzzled her nose against his and opened her eyes to meet his. She lightly brushed her lips against his in a quick kiss and he did the same. This continued for a few more minutes. After years of not being with each other the built up emotion and desire over came both of them and they never wanted to part.

But eventually they did and made their way over to the couch. Clark sat down and pulled Lois down next to him. She smiled up at him and then rested her head down on his lap. He started to comb her hair gently with his fingers and she closed her eyes.

"That feels good." She mumbled.

He smiled and continued to do it loving the way her hair felt between his fingers.

"You tired?" He questioned noticing that her breathing was very calm.

She hummed in response. "Long day." She whispered.

"A very interesting day."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You're telling me."

He chuckled quietly.

She took his free hand and laid it over her stomach and held onto it. "Only in my wildest dreams did I picture this moment."

He looked down at her perplexed. "Well, way back when, when I was just in love with Superman I hoped for a moment like this but knew I was never going to get it. Superman doesn't have time for cuddling."

"Oh really?"

"Mm hmm." She nodded and kissed his hand lightly. "But Clark Kent does." It was then that she noticed that his arm was bare. "Where is your suit?"

"Oh, I left it upstairs. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind." She mumbled. "I just thought you always wore it under your clothes."

"I do, normally. But I decided to give Superman the night off." His hand brushed up against a sensitive spot behind her ear and shuddered, lifting her shoulders to prevent the tickling sensation. "Unless of course he is really needed."

She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes again. She shifted her body slightly to get more comfortable and snuggled into him.

"I love you Lois." He said suddenly and the lazy smile on her face grew.

"I love you too Clark."

After that words weren't spoken. No more words were needed to be spoken. All that mattered was that they were together. They stayed that way for fifteen minutes. Lois' grip on his hand loosened and her head rolled to the side slightly. Clark was sure that she had fallen asleep.

"Mommy?" A small voice called out from behind and Lois immediately was awakened. He figured then that Lois was only half asleep. She sat up and looked over the couch to see Jason standing on the bottom step. "Hi baby."

Jason slowly made his way over to the couch, looked at Clark briefly acknowledging his presence and then looked back at Lois.

"How are you feeling?" She asked brushing away a piece of hair that got into his eyes.

"A little better. I'm hungry." Jason said.

"You're hungry? Well, then I will get you something to eat." She stood up. She lifted him up and placed him on the couch right beside Clark. "Why don't you sit right here and I will get you something to eat, ok?"

Jason nodded and Lois walked into the kitchen.

Clark looked down at Jason and Jason looked back up at him. Clark smiled lightly at him. "Are you and Mommy fighting anymore?" Jason asked.

Clark shook his head with a smile, "No, we're not. We made up."

"Good." Jason moved over on the couch and rested against Clark's side. Clark couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he wrapped his arm around Jason. Lois came back in and smiled softly at the warm moment in front of her. She walked over them and sat on the other side of Jason handing him a small bowl of chicken noodle soup.

Jason picked up the spoon in attempt to quickly satisfy his hunger. "Careful, sweet heart its hot." Lois warned. Jason slowed down and brought the spoon to his mouth slowly.

After eating for a few moments, Jason put the spoon down and looked up to Lois. "Mommy do you love Daddy?"

Lois was visibly shocked by that question and she looked to Clark. He gave her a 'don't look at me!' look. "Jason…why do you ask that?"

"Cuz Daddy loves you, do you love him?" Jason looked up at her innocently.

She laughed quietly and nodded, "Yes sweetie. I do love him."

Jason grinned. He was obviously happy with that answer and continued with his soup. After he was done, Lois brought the bowl into the kitchen and then quickly returned to her seat.

"Daddy?" Jason looked up at Clark. Clark felt his heart leap. "Yes, Jason?"

"Can you watch 'Nemo' with me?"

Nemo? What is a Nemo? "Uh…sure Jason."

Jason smiled.

"Honey why don't you go to the bathroom and I'll set up Nemo ok?" Lois suggested. Jason nodded and jumped off the couch and ran off towards the bathroom.

Clark turned to Lois, "Lo, what's a Nemo?"

Lois chuckled. "It's a movie Clark. It's called 'Finding Nemo' and it's Jason's favorite."

"What's it about?"

"Well basically there's a father and a son fish. The father is really paranoid about the ocean and wants to keep his son, who has a gimpy fin, safe. Now his son, Nemo, gets mad at his father for being so protective and he runs away and gets captured by a man and gets taken to a fish tank. His father then faces all the perils of the ocean to try and find his son, Nemo."

"Hence 'Finding Nemo' I got'cha."

Lois took out the DVD of Finding Nemo and placed it in the DVD player. Soon after Jason came scurrying back and hopped on the couch, bouncing up and down chanting, 'Nemo, Nemo, Nemo!'

Clark looked down at the "sick" boy in confusion and then up to Lois as if asking, he's supposed to be sick?

Lois rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath. "He always gets this way when we mention Nemo no matter what state he is in."

Clark's mouth formed an "o" shape and he chuckled quietly.

"Mommy press play!" Jason exclaimed happily. Lois obliged and sat down on the couch next to Jason as the black screen melted away into a moving picture of the ocean.

And the movie played along. He found it rather amusing how Jason would quote the movie and Lois knew most of Dory's lines. Clark looked at her in wonderment and she shrugged. "I've seen this movie too many times."

He sniggered quietly and continued to watch the movie.

There came a scene when Nemo was brought to a volcano inside the fish tank. All the other fish in the fish tank were chanting something.

"_State your name."_ One of the fishes said.

"_Uh…N…Nemo."_ Nemo replied.

"_Brother Bloat, Proceed." _

"_Nemo! You color of orange and white, you have been called forth to the summit of Mt. Wannahackaloogie." _

Clark snorted at the name and Lois and Jason turned to him. He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"_We want you in our club kid_." The starfish said.

"_Really?" _

"_IF you swim through the ring of fire!!" _there was a silence on the television as nothing happened. _"turn on the ring of fire, the ring of fire!" _

Bubbles burst out of the volcano and the blow fish shouted again, _"the ring of fire!!" _

The fish then started to chant again while Nemo stared at the 'Ring of Fire' Nemo then swam right through the 'Ring of Fire' without any trouble.

"_From this moment on you will be known as Sharkbait!" _

Jason and Lois then chanted along with the movie. "Shark bait Ooh ha ha!"

'_Brother Sharkbait!" _

And again, "Shark bait ooh ha ha!"

"_Enough with the shark bait!"_

"Shark bait ooh…bah bah ba doo."

Clark looked over to Lois in surprise. She had a big smile on her face and laughter was in her eyes as she watched the cartoon movie. Never had he ever imagined Lois Lane watching, none the less participating with it and having fun with it.

She caught his look and rolled her eyes playfully. He looked down at Jason and saw that he was intently watching the TV. He leaned behind him to Lois, "Why Ms. Lane I do believe you've gone soft." He whispered.

She gave him a look. "Oh, don't even go there Kent."

He smirked at her and leaned back against the couch turning his attention back to the movie.

After the movie ended, Clark found Jason had fallen asleep on his lap. He looked peaceful that Clark didn't want to disturb him. But Lois had other plans.

"Clark, we should get him upstairs." She whispered to him. Clark didn't feel like arguing with her, so he gently and easily moved Jason all the way onto his lap and rose to his feet cradling his son in his arms.

Jason didn't budge. Clark figured that he was still sick and all the excitement of watching the movie exhausted him. He carried Jason up to his room and placed him in bed, tucked him in, kissed the top of his head and then headed back downstairs.

He found Lois standing near the sliding glass doors looking outside. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her gently. She smiled a bit and rested her head against his chest.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked looking at the stars twinkling in the sky. "It's so peaceful." She turned her head to look at him, "Do you ever wonder what it was like?"

"Krypton?"

She nodded.

"Sometimes. I wonder what my life would have been like on Krypton. What my parents were like and if I would have any brothers or sisters. That's why I left five years ago, I knew it was foolish, and I should have known better but I needed to see if there were any Kryptonians left. I've always had people around me; I've always had my adoptive parents, my friends but no one who _really_ understood me. And I always felt alone, even as Superman, with the whole world at my feet, I was still…alone."

"I never knew you felt that way." Her voice was soft and concerned. "You were always so collected."

"I never told anyone how I really felt; I even kept some things from my mom." He sighed quietly. "Although I'm glad I went, to see for myself that Krypton was really gone, I do feel some regret. I feel regret for leaving in search of a family that I knew deep down was long gone and leaving a family that I had right here on Earth. And I almost lost that. It would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

"When I first learned I was pregnant you were the first person I wanted to go to and I mean Clark, not Superman. After I got the news I ran straight to the Daily Planet, and even though I knew you were gone, at that moment I thought I was going to come out of the elevator and see you there. I was scared, more scared than I have ever been in my entire life and I wanted my best friend."

"If this is supposed to make me feel better…."

Lois shook her head with a small laugh, "No. I'm just saying, I missed you a lot. And although I do wish you were here during the last five years, its nothing we can change, and you're here now."

He nodded. "And like I said before, I will never leave you again."

"And Clark? You're not alone anymore." She pressed her hand against the side of his face gently. "I can't pretend to know what you're feeling but you know I'll always be there for you. And you have Jason."

"Jason is the best thing I could have ever asked for. I thought I would always be alone but you have given me a son."

"Well you helped there too." She smirked.

He ignored her comment and continued. "Someone I can share my powers with, someone who will understand what I went through as a kid."

"And I'm glad that he will have someone who will understand him. At least you grew up in Smallville. He lives in Metropolis where a kid'll make fun of you if you have your hair parted the wrong way. If he's struggling to control his abilities, he'll get tormented in school, but he'll know that as soon as he gets home he can run to his Daddy who knows exactly what he's going through."

Clark smiled glancing down at her, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Oh please, I'm not that great. It should be me asking that question, not only are you Superman, but you're a nice, smart, sweet, sensitive guy who any woman on Earth would love to get."

"You always know exactly what to say to me. Whether it's to comfort me or to get a point through my head, you can always do it. I have met no other person who can do that to me. The moment I saw you I knew you were my soul mate. And the more you teased me, the more you yelled and got flustered over the littlest things the more I fell in love with you. It's not something I can explain, and sometimes it baffles me but all I know is that I am truly and deeply in love with you Lois Lane."

She felt her heart skip a beat at his confession. She didn't know what it was about this man that could make her feel this way. She felt like she could float on air and her knees weakened and her head spun. She rested back against his chest and looked out the door again. "Yea well, you're not so bad yourself Kent."

* * *

_**A/N: Weeeeee fluffy chapter!! Please review and tell me what you thought!! I love-a the feed back!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here you are! It's not a big chapter but its something right? Well hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman!! (Though doesn't the female population wish?)**_

* * *

Lois looked up as the elevator doors opened. Two reporters walked out and neither of them were Clark. She frowned in disappointment and plopped herself in her chair. Ever since last night she couldn't get the man off of her mind.

She scolded herself for acting like such a love struck teenager waiting for her crush to walk in the door and notice her.

She thought that he was probably out taking care of something and looked to the TV for an answer. There was a news station on every channel but no reports of any disasters or anything Superman would rush to or help with. She crossed her arms over her chest. Where was he?

As if on cue, the elevator door opened and Clark walked out, tripping on his way out.

"Hey, watch it Kent." She heard someone say as Clark nearly ran into them.

"Uh..s-sorry." He regained his composure pushing the glasses up his nose.

She rolled her eyes but smirked. What a dork he could be sometimes. He caught her glance and gave her a goofy grin and waved at her. She shook her head giving him a half wave back.

He shifted on his feet for a second and then headed over to her.

Chloe was leaning near Jimmy's desk while he uploaded the pictures from his camera. Ever since Clark introduced them, they had become fast friends. At first Jimmy was awkward around her and she figured that he liked her. But soon he acted normally and the two acted like they were best friends since kindergarten. They spent every moment they could together and although it seemed that Jimmy had lost his crush on her it was not so. In fact every moment he spent around her, he was convinced that he fell her more, and Chloe even started to have feelings for him too. But neither have acted on it for fear of rejection.

One of their favorite hobbies was observing Clois. (Chloe came up with that name) They had a whole folder on a Chloe's laptop dedicated to the two reporters. Jimmy would take pictures throughout each day of both Lois and Clark separately and together. Chloe would also observe any conversation that the two held. They did feel it was a little wrong to spy on their friends but they were reporters, weren't they?

And so their observations continued. Chloe noticed Clark walk in and tapped Jimmy on the shoulder. "Clark's here." She whispered to him and he turned in his chair looking over at Clark.

"He's going to go over there." She said seeing him wave across the room.

"Maybe she'll be a little nicer today." Jimmy said. "She did look happy when she came in this morning."

"Perhaps." Chloe muttered thoughtfully. The two continued to watch. Clark walked over to Lois' desk and greeted her. She rose to her feet and rested her hand on his arm and raised herself up onto her toes looking like she was about to kiss him but paused inches away from his lips. She backed herself away from him slightly and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek instead. They then shared a small smile and Lois sat back down.

Chloe and Jimmy watched them with their mouths and eyes wide open.

"Jim…"

"I saw." He whispered disbelievingly.

"What the HELL is going on with them?" Chloe shook her head.

"I have no idea."

Clark made his way over to Lois' desk. Once he had left her house, he couldn't stop thinking about her although that was nothing new. But all he wanted was to see her again, take her in his arms, hold her, to see her smile.

"Good Morning Lois." He greeted cheerily like he normally did, once he got to desk. She looked up at him and for a moment he thought that what happened yesterday was all a dream. But then she rose to her feet and rose up to kiss him. But then she stopped inches away from his lips and instead kissed him on the cheek. He pouted slightly at her but that soon turned into a smile when she smiled at him. She sat back in her seat but continued to look at him.

"Let's take it slow." She said lowly. "I mean just yesterday I wouldn't even talk to you, people are going to think something happened."

"But something did happen." He said referring to their sudden make up and starting a relationship.

"Yes but they will think something _else_ happened." She said and he realized what she was referring to. "Oh."

She nodded. "Exactly and the last thing we need is more rumors."

"Agreed. How's Jason? Was he well enough to go to school?"

Lois shook her head. "His fever went down but he still didn't look too good. And I didn't want to leave him with a baby sitter so I called up Perry and asked him if I could bring him here."

"So he's here?"

"Yea," She confirmed. "He's in Richard's old office resting on the couch."

Clark smiled. "Can I go see him?"

"Clark you're his father. You don't need to ask."

His grinned broadened. "Right. I'll be back shortly."

She nodded and watched as he disappeared behind her and into Richard's office. She shook her head and chuckled turning back to her work. She was interrupted shortly after by Chloe slamming her hands down on her desk. "What was that?"

Lois looked up at her in annoyance. "Well THAT was you rudely interrupting my work."

Chloe gave her an exasperated look. "That's not what I meant." She walked over to the side of Lois' desk and asked quietly, "What was with you and Clark?"

Lois feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh please! I saw what happened just moments ago. You were about to kiss him. Last time I checked all you wanted to do was kill him."

"For the record I NEVER wanted to kill him." Lois pointed out. "Whack him over the head a few times, sure, but never kill."

Chloe looked at her seriously crossing her arms over her chest. "Lois…" She knew Lois was stalling. "What is going on with you and Clark?"

Lois shot her a look. "Chloe, I really don't see how what goes on between me and Clark is any of your business."

"Well…I AM your cousin and Clark's best friend and Clark confides in me, why can't you?"

Lois narrowed her eyes staring at Chloe. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing about why you had a sudden change in emotions."

"Chloe…" Lois said in a warning tone.

"I don't see how what goes on between me and Clark is any of your business." Chloe threw her words back at her and Lois shot her a glare. Chloe only gave her an innocent look in return.

Lois gritted her teeth. "Fine, Clark and I had a long talk last night and we made up."

"Made up…as in…"

Lois sighed, "Yes, Chloe. We're together."

Chloe grinned and clapped her hands. "Lois that's great!"

Lois rolled her eyes. "But don't go telling everyone alright. We don't want everyone to know just yet."

Chloe nodded. "Will do Cous'!"

Meanwhile:

Clark opened the door to Richard's old office. The lights were dimmed, and the blinds were closed, and the whole room was empty except for a desk in the corner and a couch on the other end where Jason lay peacefully curled up. Clark smiled softly when he saw his son.

Jason seemed to sense another presence in the room and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times sitting up. "Daddy?"

"Hi Jason." Clark greeted walking over to the couch and kneeling down in front of it. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." He mumbled sleepily. "I don't like being sick."

Clark frowned. He didn't like seeing his son suffer. He wanted to know what has caused him to be sick.

"Jason…when did you start feeling sick?"

Jason pursed his lips in thought. "Umm…"

"Did you eat anything that tasted weird or looked weird?"

Jason shook his head. "I started getting a head ache after Benny showed the green rock he found for show and tell."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Green rock?"

Jason nodded a bit. "Yeah, it looked like the one the bad man had on his ship."

'Kryptonite.' Clark realized. Despite the fact that his son was sick, he couldn't help but be relieved. Now they had figured out what was wrong with Jason and Clark knew exactly how to fix it.

Clark got to his feet and went over to the windows raising the windows letting the sunlight shine into the room. Jason shielded his eyes from the bright light. Clark then moved the couch as close as possible to the window so Jason could soak up as much as sun as he could. "Just stay there Jason, I'll be right back."

Jason nodded and Clark rushed out of the room and over to Lois. He found her talking to Chloe and for the moment ignored the fact that they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Kryptonite." He said.

Lois looked at him perplexed and Chloe looked at him her eyebrows raised.

"Excuse us Clark, we were in the middle of a conversation."

Clark looked to her, "Sorry Chloe but this is important." He turned back to Lois.

"What about Kryptonite?" Lois asked.

"That's what is making Jason sick." He explained.

"What?" Lois responded. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just asked him when he started feeling sick. He said it was after one of his classmates took out the green rock that looked like the one on Luthor's boat."

Lois furrowed her brow. "But I don't understand. Luthor held kryptonite right in front of his face and he didn't get sick."

Clark cocked his head to the side, "Luthor held it near him?"

Lois nodded, "Yeah and then he asked me…" She stopped short as her eyes widened. "Oh my God…"

"What? What did he ask you?"

"He asked me who his father was…" She whispered. "I told him it was Richard but…Clark, he knows. He knows you're his father."

"Wait by that you mean…Superman?" Chloe questioned. "Because if it was Clark, it wouldn't really matter much to him."

Lois nodded quietly. "And the piano just made it worse."

"The Piano?" Clark questioned.

Lois looked up at him. "I'll tell you later."

Clark gave her a look. What wasn't she telling him? What piano?

"What matters now is Jason." Lois stated. "Clark, you're the kryptonite expert what do we do?"

Clark shook the piano thoughts to the back of his mind, for now and focused on the current matter. "Well I opened the blinds so he could get as much as sunlight as possible but I don't think it will be effective enough."

Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever I have exposure to Kryptonite I need to fly high up into the sky to get as close to the sun as I can."

"But Jason is only half Kryptonian he doesn't need all the sunlight you do." Lois said. Quite frankly, she didn't like the idea of her son going hundreds of miles into the sky. "And he's five years old."

"But he is being affected by Kryptonite. I didn't expect it to, not this badly, and not at his young age or his biology but it did. And if I don't get him enough sunlight he could only get worse."

"But he's not in contact with Kryptonite. He had a brief interaction with it and hasn't been near it since he left school."

"That's what worries me. Once he was no longer in the room with it, he should have been feeling better and today he should have been perfectly fine but he's still sick. That is why I need to get him to the sun." He explained.

"Clark, he's fragile." Lois tried to reason with him. "Do you know how much sun block we have to put on him whenever we had to go out in the sun for too long? If you take him up there he'll have 3rd degree burns!"

"Lois he's changed. All of his allergies are gone, he doesn't need his inhaler anymore, and his strength is improving. Lois, trust me, he needs this and it won't hurt him."

Lois saw the sincerity in his face and sighed. "Fine, but I swear Kent, if he comes back and he is burnt at all, it's going to be your head."

Clark smiled, sure of himself. "You'll see Lois; once he comes back here he is going to be a ball of energy."

Clark walked back into Richard's office and saw Jason staring out the window. "Jason?" He called out softly and Jason turned to look at him.

"I'm going to take you somewhere that will make you feel better."

Jason's face scrunched up in fear, "I don't wanna go to the doctors." He shook his head. "It's cold and all these people in funny clothes fuss over me and give me yucky medicine."

"Don't worry bud; you're not going to doctors."

Jason's relaxed, "Then where are we going?" He looked up Clark in curiosity.

"We're going to fly up to the sun." Clark explained.

Jason grinned at the word fly but then looked confused, "Why are we gonna go to the sun?"

"That green rock that you were telling me about is called Kryptonite and it's what made you sick."

Jason turned his head to the side, "Isn't that the only thing that can hurt you?"

Clark nodded. "Right and since you're my son, its hurts you too."

"That's why you were in the hospital." Jason said.

"That's right. I was around A LOT of Kryptonite and it made me very sick."

Jason looked at the ground, "There was a piece in you…Mommy had to take it out." He said quietly.

Clark suddenly flashed back to that day. He didn't remember much. When Luthor stabbed him with the shard of Kryptonite everything went hazy and then eventually went black. He remembered a falling sensation and then hitting something, hard, and then hearing his father's voice. And then he remembered immense pain and then waking up to see Lois' concerned face staring down at him.

Speaking of Lois, he made a mental note to give her that interview about New Krypton.

Clark reached out and lifted Jason's face to look at him. "I'm alright now. Don't think about that day, ok?"

Jason nodded and went back to his original question, "Why are we going to the sun?"

"Because the sun makes us feel better…it's sort of like our medicine, except you don't have to swallow it."

Jason seemed to brighten at that. A medicine that you didn't have to swallow?! "Let's go!" He hopped off the couch and grabbed Clark's hand.

"Hold on a minute." Clark chuckled and looked around the room. The wall leading into the bullpen was clear and Clark just wanted to make a quick exit. There were blinds that closed over the wall so Clark pulled them down so no one could see in and locked the door. He looked out the window and it conveniently was over an empty street so one would see Superman flying out of it.

Clark sped into his suit, leaving his three-piece suit and glasses neatly folded on the couch. Jason's jaw dropped when he watched this. "Whoa." He muttered and looked up at his father. "That was so cool!"

Clark chuckled and quickly took Jason into his arms. Jason wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, his eyes wide from the speed. "Hold on." Clark told him although he realized that Jason couldn't hold on any tighter. He opened the window as wide as it could go and as quick as he could without frightening or injuring Jason took the sky.

Jason pressed himself tight against his father's side. He was a little scared at first, watching the ground quickly vanishing as Superman flew high into the sky but he soon adjusted and just enjoyed the ride.

He flew above the clouds and then slowly came to a stop and hovered in the air.

Jason lifted his head up and looked to Clark. "Now what happens?"

"Just stay there and relax. You should start feeling better very soon." Clark explained and Jason rested back. The boy closed his eyes and just like Clark had said he started to feel better. He longer had a head ache, he wasn't cold anymore, and his body didn't hurt anymore. He even started to feel more awake and what amazed the boy most was that he was really close to the sun (at least what a 5 year old thinks is close to the sun) and he didn't feel hot like he usually did when Daddy Richard used to take him to the Beach.

"Daddy you said the sun is like our medicine right?" Jason asked.

"Right."

"Is that why when its Rainy I get tired a lot?"

Clark looked down at him curiously, "You do?"

"Mm hmm." Jason nodded.

When the sun isn't out, Clark's powers do tend to decrease in the slightest amount. But he is able to fly past the bad weather and up to the sun to recharge. Since Jason is now starting to come into his Kryptonian genes it could be possible that lack of sunlight does make him weaker.

"Yes Jason, that is why."

"I like the sun." Jason said suddenly and Clark chuckled.

"So do I."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Jason bounded out of Richard's office and over to Lois' desk. "Hi Mommy!"

Lois placed her pen down and looked at Jason. His face had color now, his eyes were lit up with the childish spark, and he had a grin on his face. Lois pressed a hand to his forehead. It had cooled off but it was still warm.

Clark appeared behind Jason and Lois looked up to him. "He looks better but he still feels warm."

"He doesn't have a fever." Clark told her. "Kryptonians have a higher normal body temperature than humans."

"So that's why you're always so warm." 'Crap, I just said that out loud.' Her eyes widened as he stared at her a raised eyebrow.

He shifted slightly, "Um…yea."

She cleared her throat as a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

"So, yea, Jason is perfectly fine. All he needed was some sunlight." He started to brush Jason's hair with his fingers. "Right?"

Jason titled his head back looking up at Clark nodding slightly. Clark smiled down at him and winked.

"Lane! Kent! I don't pay you to stand around!" Perry called from his doorway. Clark jumped in surprise and whirled around looking at Perry. "S-sorry chief!"

Perry rolled his eyes and retreated back into his office. Clark and Lois shared an amused glance and he leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. "If you still want the New Krypton exclusive it's yours." He whispered to her.

When he pulled away she looked to him. "I thought it was too personal?" She whispered back.

He shrugged lightly. "I thought it over. And besides, part of the reason why I didn't want to give you the interview before was because you were mad at me. I would rather talk about something like that with some I feel comfortable with."

Lois nodded understanding. "I'm sure Perry would love it."

Clark raised his eyebrows smirking, "The roof?"

Lois smiled. "The roof."

He winked at her, "Superman will be there shortly."

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, not much this chapter. Oh well, hope you enjoyed anyway!! Please Review!!**_


End file.
